


best day ever

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Immaturity, M/M, day twenty nine: high school, it was actually college but i cant write that so, theyre stupid alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: mingyu is really living the life, even though soonyoung is probably going to tease him later.





	best day ever

actually  _ fuck _ kwon soonyoung. 

 

he had started all of this, making a face at mingyu in the middle of advanced calculus while the teacher was facing away, contorting his face into something stupid and almost making mingyu bust out into laughter at the sheer abruptness of it.

 

the teacher turned back towards them and both mingyu and soonyoung whipped their heads back to the board, mingyu’s stomach still hurting from giggling silently.

 

he turned to look at soonyoung, who was still laughing, and made a face back, soonyoung’s face going red to avoid bursting out laughing in the middle of class.

 

he snorted at the face soonyoung made back, burying his face into his math textbook, sparing a glance at soonyoung who was also laughing into his arm. mingyu could almost hear his muffled giggles from across the room, and had to stifle his own.

 

“mr. kim, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” the teacher called out, and mingyu froze up, feeling his face become hot. he heard soonyoung let out a bark of laughter from across the room and swore he’d kill his friend after they were let out for the day.

 

“uh…no?” he stuttered out.

 

“hm, how about you mr. kwon?” the teacher asked.

 

mingyu made a face at soonyoung, making fun of his friend for getting called out, and soonyoung stuck out his tongue.

 

“no sir,” soonyoung answered.

 

“hm, well, what’s the answer to question two then,” the teacher asked, and the class snickered, everyone knowing full well that soonyoung had not been paying attention, and was at full attention not that two people had been called out.

 

“twenty seven,” soonyoung says confidently.

 

“no,” the teacher says, and mingyu laughs for real this time.

 

soonyoung turns to him and makes another face, only increasing mingyu’s laughter.

 

when he finally calms down a little bit, the tall boy turns back to the front of the class, only to see a small, shaking body in front of him. 

 

lee jihoon turned around, face red, laughter shaking his small frame, and when he caught mingyu’s eye he whipped back around, mingyu spotting a pink wave rolling up his neck.

 

was lee jihoon…laughing at him?

 

oh my god, lee jihoon, resident cutie, was laughing at whatever he had done.

 

mingyu felt both uplifted and shot down at the same time.

 

he glanced back over at soonyoung, who was looking at him, and shoved his chin towards jihoon, who soonyoung glanced at.

 

soonyoung then made a face at him.

 

mingyu made one back, and heard a small giggle coming from in front of him, whipping his head around to look at jihoon, who was looking at him.

 

jihoon whispered something, and both of them looked away. mingyu could feel soonyoung looking at him, waiting for mingyu to turn over to him so he could tease him about his crush on jihoon, but mingyu wasn’t going to give in.

 

anything soonyoung said to him at this point wouldn’t affect him anyway, because he had the ultimate ammunition.

 

lee jihoon thought he was  _ funny _ .

 

best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> well this sucks ASS but idc at this point i need sleep


End file.
